gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Kapo11/Artículos
Lo que he creado #El Madd Dogg mas gangsta #Ático de Playboy X #Three Leaf Clover #Dwayne Forge #Playboy X #Homebrew Café #Ray Boccino #Hermanos McReary (con Playsonic2) #Crime and Punishment #Little Jacob (Borrado y vuelto a hacer) #Logging On #Jimmy Pegorino #Gerald McReary #Billar #Roman Bellic (Borrado y vuelto a hacer) #Jamaican Posse #Badman #Darko Brevic #Patrick McReary (Borrado y vuelto a hacer) #Derrick McReary #Blood Brothers #Ruff Rider #Brucie Kibbutz (Borrado y vuelto a hacer) #Lyle Rivas #Tom el Francés #Phil Bell #La Comisión #North Holland Hustlers #Easy as Can Be #Familia Pegorino #Kenny Petrovic #Frank Gallo #Introducción (GTA IV) #No. 1 #Jon Gravelli #1978 #2005 #The Holland Play #Familia Faustin #Club Perestroika #The Holland Play... #...The Holland Play #Banda de Díaz #Familia McReary #Michael Keane #Gordon Sargent #Bulgarin #Samuel L. Jackson #Actions Speak Louder than Words #Triadas de Algonquin #Cosa Nostra #Sur-Central Los Santos (con Gángster Tommy) #Coreanos #Johnny Klebitz #Holanda Norte #Elizabeta Torres (Borrado y vuelto a hacer) #Cartel de Torres #Andrei #Dardan Petrela #Organización criminal Cortez (Borrado y vuelto a hacer) #Mikhail Faustin (Borrado y vuelto a hacer) #Money Over Bitches #Primos Bellic #Mafia Judía #Plantilla:Club de moteros #The Lost MC (Borrado y vuelto a hacer) #Traje Cosa Nostra #BOABO (IV) #Plantilla:Infobox Organización #Barrio Chino (IV) #Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster #Cerros de la Peña #Centro Financiero (IV) #Steinway Beer Garden #Castle Garden City (IV) #Holanda Este (IV) #Bernie Crane #Drusilla's #Linea interior de Algonquin #Rubin Swinger Basketball Courts #Zirconium Building #Charles Matteo #Billy Grey #Familia Lupisella #Peatones de Liberty City (IV) (con GTAAAF) #Club The Lost #Kate McReary (Borrado y vuelto a hacer) #Ice Cube #Waste Not Want Knots #Angus Martin #Buyer's Market #Diamonds in the Rough #DeSean #Maisonette 9 (con Niko bellic.2810) #Vincent Lupisella #Jon Gravelli, Jr. #Zito Rosario #Salvatore Bottino #Mark Lupisella #Moe Schwartz #Sonny Honorato #Harvey Noto #Maria Valvona #Mario Venturella #Arthur Zapulla #Joe Corrola #Mark Volpe #Fredo Volpe #Harry Hall Lo que he editado Nota: Solo pongo los art. que he editado bastante, es decir, no pongo los art. en los que he corregido una falta ni cosas así, solo pongo los que les he añadido bastante trozo, o les he puesto imagenes, etc. #Teléfono móvil #Dukes #Bohan #Kendl Johnson #Camellos #Majestic Hotel #Niko Bellic #Coronel Juan García Cortez #Ken Rosenberg #Russian Shop #Perseus #Honkers #It's your call #Casa de Ryder #Bote de Spray #Jamaican Heat #Empresa de Taxis de Roman #Little Italy #Thomas Vercetti #Sonny Forelli #The Cousins Bellic #Search and Delete #Grand Theft Auto IV #1930 #Families #Ballas #1993 #AK-47 #Liberty City (IV) #Televisión de Liberty City #Misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV #Pleasure Domes #Mafia #Casa de Sweet #Big Poppa #Piso Franco #Vercetti Gang #Ricardo Díaz #Playa de Hove #Firefly Island #Outlook #Aeropuerto Internacional Francis #Castle Gardens #Cruce Estrella #Middle Park #Organización criminal Vance #Hermanos Vance #Cartel de los Méndez #Ilyena Faustin #Albaneses #The Lost #Los Santos #Vice City #San Fierro #Massimo Torini #Triadas (desambiguación) #Triadas (General) #2008 #Niggaz With Attitude #Las Venturas #Algonquin #Alderney #Vlad Glebov #Bull in a China Shop #Hung out to Dry #Clean Getaway #Ivan The Not so Terrible #Comrades Bar #Jefferson #Centro Penitenciario Alderney #Gracie Ancelotti #Anna Faustin #Denise Robinson #Grove Street Families #Propiedades #Wu Zi Mu #Familia Gambetti #Carl Johnson #Eddie Pulaski #OG Loc #Familia Petrovic #Modo #Maureen McReary #Marta #Brian Jeremy #Clay Simons #Uptown Riders #Malc #Pathos #Anthony Prince (le puse todo lo de GTA: TBOGT) #Henrique Bardas #Armando Torres